


Broken

by Lumiel_lightbringer



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drug Use, Gay, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, Possible smut, SO GAY, SO VERY GAY, Self-Harm, Some Fluff, alcohol use, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiel_lightbringer/pseuds/Lumiel_lightbringer
Summary: Hearthstone has never been loved. Ever since he was born, he was attacked for being different. His friendship with Blitzen keeps him living and breathing, through just barely. Is he being greedy for wanting more? For wanting love, from his best friend?





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here... Sorry if it sucks- which it probably does... Hope you enjoy~

Hearthstone POV

Blood. Pools of blood  _everywhere_... What have I done?

My skin is sliced open, the blade still in my right hand. I tighten my grip on the razor to get my senses back. Everything is blurry. My vision has doubled, and I can only make out colours.

Green, lots of green; my blood. 

As I try to compose myself, tears still falling down my swollen cheeks as I let out body-rocking sobs, I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I look up to see the fuzzy, shaking outline of Blitzen's face. I can barely make out a scared, worried expression, but I know it's there.

He's talking, that much I can tell. What he is saying? No clue. Maybe he's telling me he loves me- I wish. Maybe he's freaking out about the mess- likely. Maybe he's scolding me for cutting myself- possibly? Or maybe he's calling me an idiot- bingo.

He signs to me at last,  _You idiot elf_ _l-_  called it- _look_ _at you... You could have died!_

Blitzen starts to try and lift me off the ground, but I groan and shake my head. He says something else before forcing me to my feet. As soon as my body is even  _close_ to vertical- _ish_ my head begins to spin like I'm on a roller-coaster. My stomach lurches and I gag violently, actually almost vomiting all over Blitzen. My brain feels like mush, and I think this is what it's like to be  _severely_ intoxicated, because that is how I proceed to act, stumbling into him.

"Woah, buddy," He says, finally close enough to me that I can decipher his talking, "I got you, I got you." He pulls me close to his chest before lifting me off the ground. I often forget that Blitzen has such strength, but he  _is_ a dwarf, so I am more-or-less shocked when he holds me bridal style and begins carrying me out of our bedroom and into the washroom.

 

Blitzen lies me on the cold, hard bathroom floor and begins opening up a first-aid kit I didn't even know we had. He cleans my wounds with a washcloth and a bottle of a cleaning agent that was in the box.

Each cut stings and I vocalize with every touch of the cloth against my skin. Blitz tries to comfort me, but it doesn't work.

When he is finished, the dwarf pulls out a needle and thread. He explains, "Some of the cuts are too deep, I'm going to stitch them up. Hold still and take deep breaths."

I shake my head violently, actually hitting my skull against the wall like an idiot. Blitzen runs a hand down my cheek and kisses my forehead gently. My cheeks  heat up, even though I know he does this as a friend.

"It'll be ok. I'm here. I would never try to hurt you." He says. I nod, and look away. Then, the pain begins...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Draw me like one of your French girls? More like, sew me like one of your deaf elves.  
> I am so sorry-


End file.
